


How Molly met the hotel staff

by Katedee5360



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katedee5360/pseuds/Katedee5360
Summary: Angel tries to introduce Molly to everyone in the hotel... it doesn’t go how he thinks it will go.(Alastor and Angel are boyfriends)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 284





	How Molly met the hotel staff

Angel was in his room playing with fat nuggets on his bed, when he hears his phone buzz. He puts fat nuggets down on the ground and picks up his phone to see a message from Molly. ‘I’ll be there in 10 minutes sugar’ Angel smiled and typed back ‘Kay’. The reason Molly was coming to the hotel was because one: she is sweet and nice so Charlie would love her. Two: she loves knifes and protecting the ones she loves, so that checks out on Vaggie. Three: she loves talking , so her and Niffty would get along. Four: husk doesn’t really like anyone so no check marks there but oh well. Five: she loves to make everyone smile so hopefully she will get along with his boyfriend Alastor. So 4 out of 5 is pretty good! 

Oh and also he missed his sister... like a lot! Anyways it’s now time to tell everyone that His favourite family member is coming to the hotel to meet them. To be fair he should have probably told them sooner but to late now. Angel then stood up from where he was sitting on the bed and made his way over to the door leading out of his room and into the hall way. Once he was in the hallway he walked to the elevator and pressed a button calling it to the floor he was on, once the elevator doors opened he stepped inside and pressed the Ground button. 

Once the elevator reached the Ground floor the doors opened, to show Husk slouching at the bar and drinking some cheap booze as per usual, and Alastor was leaning against the bar talking to husker, but husk was honestly blocking him out . Niffty was cleaning the dinning table that basically looked spotless but she still kept scrubbing it. Vaggie and Charlie were discussing something about the hotel and how to make it a better place... well it was more Charlie talking and Vaggie listening.

“Hay Charlie!” Angel shouted. Charlie instantly stopped talking to Vaggie and smiled at Angel dust, witch Vaggie did not like. “Hi Angel what can I do for you today” Charlie said walking up to Angel “well I invited someone over today and they ar-“  
“You What!?” Angel couldn’t finish his sentence before Vaggie stormed over to where Charlie and Angel were standing and glared at him “so you invited some random demon into the hotel without asking!!” Vaggie basically screamed in Angels face.

Angel crossed both sets of arms and stuck his hip out frowning at Vaggie “Molly is not some random dem-“ but once again Angel was cut off again not by Vaggie but Husk this time. “Wait you have a friend named after drug like you are? Ha! do you have a friend Named Prozac?” Husk snorted. Angel looked unamused they were talking bad about his sister for crying out loud! “I don’t appreciate you talking about my -“ Angel then was interpreted again this time by Charlie.

“Is your friend like Cherri? Because I really don’t want to have to repair the hotel... again.” Charlie said rubbing her arm. Vaggie nodded and stood next to Charlie “exactly! So tell your friend that she isn’t welcomed in the hotel if you want you can go out and spend time with this ‘Molly’ but not in the hotel!” Vaggie said crossing her arms are glaring at Angel.

Angels eye twitched before I could respond Alastor did it for him. “Vaggie Dear I’m sure what ever demon Angel brings into the Hotel can possibly not be as bad as Cherri!” Angel didn’t know if he should be happy that his boyfriend stood up for him or not. Vaggie then glared at Alastor. “Your only saying that because you’re dating the idiot” Alastor tilted his head to the side and grinned bigger. “I would say the exact same thing if I wasn’t dating Angel Dear. Also I recommend you smile more you are such a downer!” 

Vaggie’s eye twitched in announce. But before she could respond there was a knock at the door. Niffty stopped cleaning and jumped over to the door happily “someone’s at the door! Wonder who it is! Maybe a new friend!” She then quickly opened the door. And low and behold it was Molly. Vaggie looked at Molly before spitting out “you must be Molly” Molly tilted her head to the side confused why this random demon seemed to have a grudge with her. Angel then walked up to Molly with a small smile on his face. 

Molly instantly smiled seeing her brother and gave him a giant hug. “Goddess it’s been so long Angel dear. I’m so happy to meet all your new friends!” Angel sighed and hugged her back “it’s great to see you to Molly” Charlie then tapped Molly on the shoulder. Molly Then realised Angel from the hug to face Charlie. “I’m sorry to ask but how do you know Angel Dust?” Charlie said rubbing her neck. Molly gave her a confused look and then faced Angel who had a bored look on his “before you ask I tried to tell them. But they wouldn’t let me speak” Molly snorted at that and then turned to Charlie with a smile on her face. “Well sugar’ me and Angel here are brother and sister!” 

Everyone in the hotel looked shocked “WHAT! You two are brother and sister!” Vaggie said pointing between them. Angel smirked “yup! Twins actually” husk then muttered something underneath his breath sounding like“I need another fucking drink” Molly then grabbed Angel from behind and messed up his hair “yes we are twins but I am the older and more responsible twin” Angel then looked up at her sister laughing “yea, by like Twelve minutes!” 

Charlie’s face went from stunned to super excited “OMG! You two are siblings and twins no less! That’s so exciting it’s great to finally meet you!” Charlie said running up to Molly and giving her a hand shake. Molly shook Charlie’s hand with as much energy as Charlie did with a big warm smile on her face. “You must be Charlie! You are as nice as Angel said you were dear!” Molly then walked over the Vaggie and put a finger on her chin “are you spear girl?” Molly said squinting at Vaggie. 

Vaggie looked at Molly and then Angel “really?” Vaggie said crossing her arms. Angel shrugged. Vaggie sighed and looked up at Molly “my names Vaggie not ‘spear girl” Molly smiled will scratch her neck “opps sorry for the mistake sugar!” 

Molly then saw red clothing out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw none other than the radio demon himself. She walked over to Alastor and gave him a smile “I’m sorry to ask are you Alastor?” Alastor grin grew “yes I am dear! It is a pleasure to finally meet one of Angels blood relatives!” He went to shake her hand but Molly pulled her hand away before Alastor could touch it “So you’re the one dating my brother correct?” She said in a sickly sweet tone “why yes dear I am! You seem to have a problem with that.” Alastor said while turning his head to the side. “Oh heavens no! I don’t have an issue with your relationship. The only problem I have is with You dear!” Molly said leaning into Alastor’s personal space. “ you break his heart I will break your back!” Molly said her eyes turning completely pink and glowing.

Alastor laughed and leaned into Molly’s space “wouldn’t even dream of it dear!” Alastor said as his radio dial eyes came out. Angel then leaned over next to Charlie and Whispered “I can’t tell if they hate each other or if they are getting along” Charlie then leaned closer to angel and whispered back “me neither” 

Molly and Alastor then leaned away and had there usual smiling faces on. “Okay well now that’s over with why don’t I make everyone some spaghetti for supper” Alastor grinned “that sounds like a great idea! But why spaghetti my dear” Molly smiled “well that’s because me and Angel are Italian of course!” Vaggie threw her hands in the air and Started walking into the hall “fuck it! I’m done! I’m done with Angel and Angels family!” 

Angel laughed and yelled down the hall “ notte Vaggie spero che tu dorma bene!” (Night Vaggie hope you sleep well” Vaggie yelled back “ jódete Angel!” (fuck you Angel!)

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know Spanish and Italian are not the same I just wanted Angel and Vaggie to look like they knew what each other were saying


End file.
